WarZone: A ZXYV Corp. Games Series/Epizod 1
Jest to pierwszy epizod WarZone, napisany przez użytkownika o nicku "Zyksyf" Streszczenie Zed razem ze swoją grupą próbuje przetrwać w zniszczonym świecie, gdzie toczy się wojna między wojskami Prezydenta Raina i niedobitkami rebeliantów. Fabuła Rok 2050, minęło 28 lat od czasu rozpadu drużyny Lucasa podczas ich ostatniej akcji. Rain, wykorzystując okazję przejął Zyksyf Corp i wprowadził własne rządy. Ludziom się one nie podobały, więc prezydent stłumił opór i rozpoczął wojnę z innymi państwami i je podbił. Jednak rebelianci istnieją do dziś, jednak zostaje ich z każdym dniem coraz mniej z powodu panujących zasad. Część przyłączyła się do wielkiego państwa, jednak Ci którzy się sprzeciwili mieszkają obecnie w zgliszczach nowego świata. Istniały trzy dystrykty. Dystrykt prezydencki, Mieszkalny, obecnie jego połowa to ruina i wolne ziemie, będące wielkimi równinami bez końca. Za każdym razem, kiedy bohater ginie, rodzi się nowy, nie milioner, a przeciętny/-a chłopak/dziewczyna w małej dzielnicy mieszkalnej, 'Zed'. Obecnie siedzi u swojej koleżanki, Ellie na luźnej rozmowie. Ellie - 'Ej Zed, nigdy Cię o to nie pytałam, ale jaki ty lubisz typ muzyki?' Zed - 'Muzyki...? Nigdy nie myślałem/myślałam... niech pomyślę.' Pop= Zed - Myślę, że pop, ogółem popularna muzyka. Ellie - 'Ta, nie ma to jak lubić muzykę po popularności.' |-| Rap= Zed - Zdecydowanie Rap, lubię rymować. Ellie - Tylko pamiętaj, by ich na siłę nie doszukiwać, HA! Zed - Śmieszko ty. |-| Rock= Zed - Ba, że Rock, głośny i wpadający w ucho. Ellie - Tylko nie zrób sobie irokeza koleś/dziewczyno. |-| Elektroniczna= Zed - Elektroniczna, wolę samą melodię od słów. Ellie - Wiesz jaką burzę piaskową zrobił podopiecznym Raina pewien utwór? Zed - O nie, tylko nie ten fiński DJ!" Niezależnie od wybranego gatunku Ellie kontynuuje... Ellie - ''Dzięki, Zed/Zedka. Zed - Za co? Ellie - No... choćby za samą odpowiedź. Ellie chowa do kieszeni płytę z motywem wybranego gatunku muzycznego. Nagle ktoś wali w drzwi, które się z trzaskiem otworzyły. Michael - Bu! Ellie - AH! MIKE! Znowu to samo, Zed, powiedz mu coś! Michael - No co? Może i jestem z was najstarszy, ale to nie oznacza, że nie mogę się bawić. To nie było śmieszne, Mike.= Zed - Michaelu, zdziwisz się, ale to nie było śmieszne. Michael - Byście się widzieli, a nie. |-| Spokojnie, Ellie.= Zed - Ellie, wyluzuj, w końcu to tylko żart... Ellie - No co? To nie są czasy na "wbijanie" do domu. |-| Odkupujesz drzwi.= Zed - Mike... chyba znowu będziesz musiał odkupić drzwi. Michael - Znowu!? Ellie - Ledwo co te sobie załatwiłam. |-| ...= Zed milczy. Ellie - '' Ahem... Miałeś/-aś powiedzieć, a nie pozostać w milczeniu.'' Michael - Zamurowało go/ją moje wejście, hehe. Michael - Ale hej, mam wieści! Ellie - Jakie to wieści? Michael - Otóż niedługo będzie na tej ulicy przejeżdżała ciężarówka z rzeczami Raina; Kasa, żarcie i broń! Zed - Koloryzujesz. Michael - Racja, nie ma broni... Zed - Idealny moment na nasze wejście. Ellie - O tak, zaatakujemy ich z zaskoczenia, wtedy nawet nie zauważą, że cokolwiek im zniknęło. Michael - Żartujesz? Uderzmy z pełną siłą! Pokażmy im, że wiemy o co nam chodzi! Ellie - Z ukrycia będzie bezpieczniej. Michael - No i co? Chcę trochę akcji. Zed - Może ja wybiorę plan? Michael - Nu-uh, ty zawsze za Ellie jesteś. Ellie - Nie słuchaj go Zed/Zedka, wybieraj. Zed - "Hmm..." Z Ukrycia= Zed - Ellie, bierz swoją linę z hakiem, atakujemy z ukrycia. Michael - Tak jak myślałem, jesteś za Ellie. Ellie - Bo to oczywiste, że mój plan jest lepszy. (Jeśli Zed to chłopak) Michael - Zed-alfons, phew. Trójka wychodzi na dach i widzi, jak ciężarówka zatrzymuje się naprzeciwko domu Ellie, gdzie był sklep z pączkami, od których żołnierze Raina byli uzależnieni. Zed zaczepia linę o dach sklepu i trójka zjeżdża na dach ciężarówki i wchodzą do środka. Michael - Jedno Ci trzeba przyznać, Ellie, nudziara jesteś. Ellie - Sam buduj lepsze gadżety. Zed - Ćśś, mogą nas usłyszeć. Po chwili ekipa napełnia plecaki łupami i uciekają do kryjówki która była parę przecznic za domem Ellie... |-| Z Pełną Siłą= Zed - Michael, bierzemy Vana, staranujemy ich. Michael - Haha, a jednak. Zazdrosna, Ellie? (Jeśli Zed to dziewczyna) Ellie - On dla ciebie za stary, Zedka. Trójka idzie parę przecznic za dom Ellie i wsiada do ich wozu, który nazwali "Van", Ellie ulepszyła go niedawno, więc był w stanie staranować większe od siebie pojazdy. Michael - Jedziemy z koksem! Ellie - Hyhy, Mike-ćpun. Zed - Ellie, nie bądź zazdrosna. Ellie - Na jego nieszczęście nie jestem. Po wyjechaniu z garażu zauważyli wrogi pojazd, który popchnęli na bok, przez co się wywrócił, Trójka powkładała do placaków tyle rzeczy ile mogli, po czym odjechali uciekając przed wrogimi żołnierzami z powrotem do kryjówki. Bohaterowie docierają do kryjówki i wypakowują rzeczy do schowka. Ellie - Wyjątkowo dobry łup. (Jeśli wybraliśmy "Z Ukrycia") Zed - Dzięki tobie, Ellie. Michael - Och tak! (Jeśli wybraliśmy "Z Pełną Siłą") Zed - Przez twój szalony pomysł. Zed - Więc co teraz? Ellie - Myślę, że popracuję przy Vanie. (Jeśli wybraliśmy "Z Pełną Siłą") Trochę oberwał podczas ucieczki. (Jeśli wybraliśmy "Z Ukrycia") Zed - Nadal masz tę starą brykę? (Jeśli wybraliśmy "Z Ukrycia") Ellie - Wystarczyło tylko zespawać drzwi, szafki... w sumie większość pierdół by zadziałało. Zed - A ty, Michael? Michael - Nie wiem... chyba popatrzę na nasze zdobyte pierdoły. Zed - Spoko, sprawdź się. Michael - Się wie, stary/laska. Zed rozgląda się po kryjówce, jednak nie ma tam wiele ciekawych rzeczy, więc wychodzi na zewnątrz. Bohater/-ka patrzy na smutny obraz zburzonego budynku jego/jej rodziców zastępczych, swoich prawdziwych nigdy nie poznał/-a. Chłopak/Dziewczyna rozgląda się wokół... wtem widzi czyjąś sylwetkę jak przeskakuje na dach ich kryjówki. Zed - Co do... Po czym zagląda do środka... a tam żołnierze Raina mają na muszce Ellie i Michaela. Shogun - Więc... powiedzcie nam gdzie jest ten/ta brunet/brunetka a my postaramy się o waszą szybką śmierć. Michael - O czym mowa? Shogun - Słuchajcie, możemy to załatwić pokojowo, lub siłowo, jednak skoro nie chcecie pokojowo... Zed sobie myśli, że musi uratować przyjaciół, jednak by to zrobić musi odwrócić uwagę wroga. Widzi 2 opcje; zacznie eliminować przeciwników, lub prześlizgnie się i weźmie granat ze schowka. Weź granaty= Zed zamyka drzwi i okrąża budynek zachodząc za nieprzyjaciół. Porusza się najciszej jak może wchodząc na schody by dostać się do schowka z granatami dymnymi. Shogun - A co wy trzymacie tam na górze, hmm? Michael zauważając Zed/-a zaczyna powoli podchodzić do Shoguna, by odwrócić jego uwagę. Michael - A co możemy mieć? Chyba tylko swoje pokoje. Shogun uderza Michaela z pięści po twarzy tak mocno, że rozcina mu tam skórę, po czym rana lekko krwawi. Ellie - Ty potworze! Shogun podchodzi do Ellie chwyta ją od tyłu za szyję i przystawia pistolet do głowy. Shogun - Te, trzeci/trzecia! Mam twoją psiapsiółę, jak się nie ujawnisz, to nie tylko włosy i ubranie będzie mieć czerwone! Zed wyciągnął/wyciągnęła w tym czasie granat dymny i na zawołanie Andrewa wychodzi ze schowka. Zed - Tu jestem! Shogun - Hmm... a co ty tam masz w ręku? Zed - Niespodziankę! Po czym rzuca granat dymny na środek budynku przez co przeciwnicy zostają skołowani i nie wiedzą gdzie strzelać. Shogun chce już zabić Ellie, gdy dostaje w łeb od Michaela, który miał czas by wstać, po czym Zed wyprowadza swoich przyjaciół na zewnątrz. Shogun - Wracać! W imię Raina! Jednak trójka była już daleko na zewnątrz. Zed - No, chyba im uciekliśmy. Nagle wychodzi jakiś żółnierz, który miał tabliczkę z napisem "Vic". Żołnierz - JA STRZELAĆ! Jednak tego nie zrobił, bo ktoś go uderzył z tyłu sztyletem. Okazuje się, że była to ładna dziewczyna... |-| Rozpocznij ostrzał= Zed wchodzi do środka i strzela pierwszemu lepszemu żołnierzowi w głowę. Shogun - To On/Ona! Atakować go/ją! Zed w ostatniej chwili chowa się za kolumną i co trochę ostrzeliwuje wrogów. Michaelowi i Ellie udaje się dotrzeć do Zed/-a. Ellie - Oszalałeś/-aś, Zed? Zed - Wolałabyś czekać z szansą, że zginiesz? Ellie - Słusznie. Michael - To co zrobimy? Oni są wszędzie! Zed - Cóż.. na początek warto by było stąd wyjść. Ellie - Świetny pomysł, sarkazm, oni nas ustrzelą! Zed - Coś wymyślę! Shogun już ma podejść do trójki, jednak został postrzelony w bark. Shogun - ACH! Co to? Na podłodze pojawia się granat błyskowy, który oślepia przeciwników a drużyna Zed/-a ma czas na ucieczkę. Po wyjściu zauważyli tajemniczą postać, która im pomogła. Okazuje się, że to była ładna dziewczyna... Lara - Hej, uratowałam wam życie, może podziękujecie? Ellie - Kim jesteś? Lara - Lara, a wy? Zed - Jestem Zed, to Ellie a ten tu dryblas to Michael. Michael - Dla ładnych pań "Mike". Lara - Nie było zbyt mądrym posunięciem rabować elitarną ciężarówkę Raina, wiecie? Ellie - Skąd to wiesz? Lara - Śledziłam was przez trochę czasu... nie zbyt długo, (jeśli wybraliśmy "Z Ukrycia") wtedy gdy byliście na dachu (lub, jeśli "Z Pełną Siłą") wtedy gdy szarżowaliście na ciężarówkę. Zed - Czemu? Lara - Och po prostu przechodziłam, zauważyłam was chciałam pogadać, ale byliście zajęci. Ellie - Do wszystkich zagadujesz? Lara - Ej, nie miej mi tego za złe, ciągle jestem sama, miło jest poznać kogoś nowego. Lara wyciąga dłoń w stronę bohaterów. Lara - No to siema, nie? Zed myśli, czy podać dłoń, czy nie. Dłoń= Zed podaje dłoń nieznajomej. Ellie i Michael też podają. Lara - No, to fajnie. |-| podawaj= Zed nie podaje dłoni nieznajomej, jednak Ellie i Michael tak. Ellie - Sory za Zed/-a, jest nieufny/nieufna. Lara - ''Trochę zrozumiałe. '' Zed (Jeśli podaliśmy dłoń)/Ellie (Jeśli nie podaliśmy dłoni) - Witaj w drużynie więc. Lara - Dzięki, miło jest mieć miejsce wśród innych. Michael - Jako, że wróg zajął naszą kryjówkę, i wóz, to raczej na razie powrót tam odpada. Lara - Widziałam kogoś, kto może nam pomóc na chwilę obecną, jednak może tego nie zrobić. Michael - Och, Zed/Zedka ma dar przekonywania. (Jeśli Zed milczał/-a po wejściu Michaela) Ellie - Chyba dar milczenia. Zed - Cóż, musimy tam iść, nie mamy wyboru. Czwórka udaje się do domu tajemniczego znajomego Lary. Lara - Tylko ostrożnie, dobra... bo ja... nigdy z nim tak naprawdę nie rozmawiałam. Zed - TERAZ nam to mówisz? Lara - Inaczej byście nie przyszli, a sama się boję. Zed - Dobra, wchodzimy. Lara - To pokój pod numerem 7. Zed podchodzi do drzwi z tą liczbą i puka. W środku słychać wyraźne głosy zdenerwowania. Po jakimś czasie chłopak otwiera drzwi. Reed - O nie, tylko nie kolejni. Zed - Potrzebujemy pomocy! Reed - Za dużo mam kłopotów po ostatnich, dobra? Idźcie sobie. Lara - Nie zostaniemy długo, mamy kryjówkę niedaleko, ale zaatakowali ją żółnierze Raina. Reed - I chcecie bym poszukiwanych wpuścił? Ha, ha, ha, jeszcze lepiej od poprzednich. Proszę, wpuść nas.= Zed - No proszę, wpuść nas. Reed chwilę myśli, zamyka oczy, po czym otwiera patrząc się na bohaterów. Reed - Ech... zbyt ulegam... Wchodźcie no! |-| Wpuść nas, bo inaczej...= Zed - Wpuść nas, bo inaczej... Reed - Cokolwiek mi nie zrobicie, to będzie lepsze od bycia rozstrzelanym przez żołnierzy tam na zewnątrz. Michaelowi nie chce się słuchać i wyważa drzwi. Reed - Ej, były z wyprzedaży! |-| na chama= Zed wpycha się do środka odpychając Reeda. Reed - Ej! |-| ...= Zed (Jeśli to Chłopak) patrzy się twardym wzrokiem na Reeda (lub, Jeśli to Dziewczyna) robi słodkie oczka. Ellie i Lara też/... robią słodkie oczka. Reed - Oj nie bierzcie mnie na litość no... dobra, wchodźcie. (Jeśli Zed milczał/-a po wejściu Michaela) Ellie - Coś takiego, magia milczenia Zeda/Zedki. Czwórka wchodzi do mieszkania Reeda. (Jeśli wybraliśmy 1 lub 4 opcję) Reed - Jestem Reed tak swoją drogą. (Jeśli wybraliśmy 2 lub 3 opcję) Reed - Nie wiem, czy to was obchodzi, ale jestem Reed. Zed (1 lub 4 opcja) / Lara (2 lub 3 opcja) - Hej, Reed." Zed - ''Jestem Zed, to Ellie, Michael no i Lara. Reed - No to e.. skoro już tu jesteście, to co chcecie? Zed - Chwilę tu pobędziemy, obiecuję, że nie długo. Reed - Nie lubię wyganiać, jednak jeśli macie tu zostać, to proszę nic nie zniszczcie. Michael - A to co za fajne ustrojstwo. Reed - Nie dotykaj tego, zapewniam Cię, NIE CHCESZ tego uruchomić. Michael - A co to robi? Reed wyrywa Michaelowi przedmiot. Reed - Nie. Twój. Interes. Michael - Dobra, dobra. Zed - Mike, nie powinniśmy niczego ruszać, jesteśmy tu gośćmi. (Jeśli opcja 2 lub 3) Reed - Ta, "gośćmi". Michael - No dobrze, już nie dotykam. Reed - Em... a jak długo nie widzieliście żołnierzy? Zed - Sporo czasu temu, a co? Reed - Och... Ellie - Coś nie tak? Reed - Myślę, że zaraz tu będą, oni lubią szpiegować innych nie pokazując się na oczy. Nagle cała piątka usłyszała kroki, odzywają się szeptem. Zed - Co to było? Reed - Oj, niedobrze, chyba tu są. Shogun, głośnym tonem - Otwierać! Wiemy, że zbiegowie tu są. Ellie - No dobra, spadamy. Czwórka zaczyna wychodzić przez okno na balkon. Reed - E... Zed...? Zed - Tak? Reed - Weźcie mnie ze sobą, jestem teraz z wami powiązany, więc i mnie chcą zabić. Zed - Więc witaj w ekipie. Reed - Dzięki! Po czym Reed dołącza do czwórki. Lara - No proszę, Reed i fantastyczna czwórka. Ellie - Hihi. Zed - Wracamy do siebie, ludzie. Cała piątka idzie z powrotem do kryjówki... a przynajmniej do tego, co z niej zostało. Zed - Wygląda na to, że zrobili sobie Bazookowe Party. Ellie - Och nie... VAN! Reed - Van? Zed - Nasz pojazd, jednak głównie Ellie. Jednak i pojazd został zniszczony. Ellie ze łzami w oczach patrzy na jego wrak. Reed - Hmm... nie wygląda tak źle. Ellie, ze łzami w oczach - Jak to? Reed - Luzik, naprawię to dla was, znam się na tym trochę. Ellie, wyciera łzy - Dziękuję. Lara - Pojazd ma dla niej takie wielkie znaczenie? Zed - Tak, dostała go jako pożegnalny prezent od rodziców, po tym ich nie widziała. Lara - Och... Parę minut później Van był gotowy, jednak w tej okolicy nie było bezpieczniej, drużyna zdecydowała się zebrać kilka najważniejszych rzeczy a potem wyruszą na ziemię niczyją poszukać schronienia. Podczas jazdy przez dzielnice Ellie puściła Popowy/Rapowy/Rockowy/Elektroniczny kawałek. Zed - Dobry wybór, Ellie. Ellie - Dzięki. Drużyna dociera do Koszar wojsk Raina. Reed - Zobaczcie, to jest to czego szukamy! Ellie - No nie wiem, nie wygląda na zbyt bezpieczne. Reed - Gdzie tam, rzadko tu zaglądają... a z dwójką strażników chyba sobie poradzimy. Michael - No nie wiem... jak myślisz, Zed? ''Rabujemy Skład= Zed - Reed ma rację, potrzebujemy broni, a ze strażnikami sobie poradzimy. Lara - Prowadź więc. Zed podchodzi do drzwi, nasłuchuje czy kogoś tam nie ma. Ma szczęście, nikogo nie było słychać. Zed - Ok, ludziska, wchodzimy, nikogo nie ma. Reed - Łał... gratka dla znawców broni. Ellie - Co nie? Michael - Zed, to twoja najlepsza decyzja dnia! Drużyna bierze dla siebie wyposażenie. Ellie - Dwa małe pistolety, coś dla mnie. Michael - Dwa Granaty dymne, raca... Reed - Trochę amunicji... Paralizator? Szok, hehe. Lara - Ło! Czy to... TAK! To jest to! Snajperka w stylu klasycznym, CUDO! Zed podchodzi do dwóch stojaków z brońmi, widzi Uzi i Obrzyn. Reed - Hej, Zed, weź Uzi, mały szybkostrzelny karabin, trochę wariat. Lara - Co? Haha... weź obrzyna! Ten gość pakuje kulki szybciej niż maszynówka. Po czym drużyna dobiera trochę amunicji i wychodzi po wejściu do Vana jedzie dalej... |-| Zostawmy skład= Ellie - Źle nie wybrałeś Zed/Zedko. Michael - Dobra, jednak ja się trochę porozglądam wokół składu. Zed - Mike...? Michael - Co? Nikt nie powiedział, że nie mogę. Ellie patrzy nieco dalej od składu. Ellie - Co to? Lara - Wygląda na schron, czyli tu też ktoś jest. Reed - Hej, schron to łatwiejszy cel niż Skład, powinniśmy go obczaić! Lara - Ktoś tam może mieszkać, to nie w porządku że ich rzeczy nagle znikną. Michael wraca, jednak miał skrzynkę z bronią. Zed - Ej, nie mieliśmy rabować Składu. Michael - To, że ty tak powiedziałeś/-aś nie znaczy, że mamy iść z niczym. Proszę; Snajperka, Granat Dymny, Raca i lekko zużyty paralizator. Reed - Dzięki Ci. Michael - Drobiazg. Ellie - Zed, czasem musimy coś wziąć, dobrze? Wszyscy mają gorszy humor, jeśli odchodzą z pustymi rękami. Zed - Pewnie masz rację, Ellie. Ellie - Kiedy nie mam? Po zebraniu łupów, piątka jedzie na tereny niezamieszkałe. Reed - Podsumowując... (Jeśli obrobiliśmy Skład lub Schron) Reed - Był to bardzo udany dzień. (Jeśli zostawiliśmy oba budynki) Reed - Zed nie nadaje się na przywódcę. Lara - Najważniejsze, że nie wracamy z pustymi rękoma, dzięki Zed/-owi / Michaelowi. Dojeżdżają do małej starej szopy pośrodku niczego. Zed - To na początek powinno wystarczyć. Ellie - Tak sądzisz? Lara - Odpoczniemy, a jutro się zobaczy. Po czym piątka udaje się na zasłużony odpoczynek, jednak zło nie śpi... Decyzje czytelników Pogrubioną czcionkę zaznaczone są ważne decyzje. Jaki wybrałeś/-aś swój ulubiony typ muzyki? - http://www.strawpoll.me/13613257 Co odpowiedziałeś/-aś po wejściu Michaela? - http://www.strawpoll.me/13613270 Jak zaatakowałeś/-aś ciężarówkę Raina? - '''http://www.strawpoll.me/13613279 '''Co zrobiłeś/-aś podczas ataku żołnierzy? - http://www.strawpoll.me/13613285 Podałeś/-aś dłoń Larze? - http://www.strawpoll.me/13613300 Co zrobiłeś/-aś przy pierwszym spotkaniu Reeda? - http://www.strawpoll.me/13613309 Co zrobiłeś/-aś po dotarciu do składu broni? - http://www.strawpoll.me/13613313 (Tylko, jeśli rabowałeś/-aś skład) Którą broń wybrałeś/-aś? - http://www.strawpoll.me/13613320 (Tylko, jeśli zostawiłeś/-aś skład) Obrabowałeś/-aś Schron? - http://www.strawpoll.me/13613328 Kategoria:Epizody "WarZone" Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:ZXYV